Sami Sarune
Supplemental Information '' NOTE: Since she doesn't have a full conceprt art yet, some information may get changed later.'' Hair color: Carroty with multicolored highlights. She always has her hair in two braids with the tips sticking up. Headgear: Striped beanie hat in different colors. Eye color: The color switches depending on how she feels. Earphones: None, but they're said to be naturally built-in into her monkey ears. Her microphone is attached on her collar. Dress: '''Sweat T-shirt with zipper, high collar and pockets on the front, unbuttoned jeans shorts, striped arm warmers, knee socks, skateboarding shoes. One or two spray cans are usually strapped onto her striped belt. She also has a little band aid on her cheek. Her style can be described as colorful, childish, tomboyish, comfortable and suited for skateboarding. In her Sarumimi form, she has two monkey ears and a long tail. ''See current sketch for more details. '' '''Nationality/Race: Unknown, but since she's planned to be a multilingual UTAUloid, she probably has descent from different parts of the world. Although, she is,' '''just as her creator, mostly '''Swedish'. Catchphrase: Ai wa oroka desu. (愛は愚かです; Love is stupid) Favorite phrase: Facesprayed! (フェイススプレード！) Since she often sprays people in their faces with her spray can, either just for fun or if she gets very annoyed and irritated. Also tends to say "Uki!" (ウキー！), the japanese word for the sound monkeys make. Creation/History Information coming soon. Voice Configuration The voicebank of Sami Sarune is encoded in romaji, with hiragana aliases. This makes her suitable for both western and eastern users. Please note that she's not officially released yet, but two ACT1 demo songs are available on her YouTube channel The voicebank has been recorded once (ACT1), but an ACT2 is under progress. The voice is recorded in Audacity, and adjusted, oto.ini tuned etc. in UTAU-Synth. This means, that she's currently available for UTAU-Synth for Mac ONLY. '''Her ACT1 is going to be downloadable after release, but it'll be a UTAU-Synth edition only. '''The oto.ini of her upcoming ACT2 will be remade for the PC version too. If you have problems with the UTAU-Synth version, the normal one always works for Mac too, just rename the folder with ".utau" or ".utauvoice" at the end. Her ACT2 is going to be clearer, better recorded and a little bit stronger and deeper than the previous one. In the future, a VCV voicebank will be recorded. Usage Clause The UTAU voicebank "猿音サミ/Sarune Sami" , mostly follows the default UTAU usage terms. Any exceptions will be listed in her readme-file. If you have any questions, please contact Sarumi. (SarumiUTAU@hotmail.com) Facts *Her main character item is a spray can. She has a lot of spray cans in different colors and of different types. *Sutoukatuya is a very big fanboy of her, but she detests him a lot. *She actually dislikes her voice a little for being to high, making people see her as a cute little girl, which she hates. *Some people sees her as a yandere (she seems very cute but can be very violent if she gets angry), and some people as a tsundere (whenever people talk about love she gets embarrased and tries to seem not interested and talks about how much she hates it). Technically, she has just a very shifting mood. *One of her best sides according to herself is that she's very helpful. c(・ω・)ɔ S Information in this page is certified true and correct by Sarumi, the creator of Sami Sarune, '''and shall not be edited by anyone without my permission.' Please take a look at "History" for page changes.'' Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Sweloid Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Sweloid Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Sweloid Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Sweloid Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids